The Forgotten Children of Eos
by ClareTurner
Summary: A mysterious visitor comes to Ardyn shortly after he had taken Prompto captive with an interesting proposition. He takes his advice feeling as though there should be a new ruler should he die in his final battle with Noctis. However, the stranger has a dark, chaotic reason for his actions.
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Children of Eos

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or Doctor Who.

CAUTION: Possible spoilers of Chapter 13 and Episode Prompto DLC.

 _Prologue_

 _He had captured the weakest member of the pack. The dark, ancient man standing in front of the tortured blonde was smirking at the horrible dream he had given the boy. Now all he had to do was wait for his beloved best friend to come to his rescue and his revenge would finally be sought._

" _Lovely place you have here Ardyn Lucis Caelum."_

 _Ardyn raised his eyebrow as he turned to face the strange man in front of him._

" _Who exactly are you? I have not seen you before. Any intruders are usually disposed of immediately. More importantly, how do you know my proper name?"_

" _I am of no consequence, but you may call me 'The Pharaoh.' I have come her using this simple device on my wrist." This 'Pharaoh' held out his arm and showed him a strange instrument that Ardyn had never seen before. "As of how I know you are a Lucis, I have come from another world. A world that has created a video game where you are the main protagonist. I know all about you Chancellor. I want to help you. Revenge by ending the entire line of Lucis including you is not the answer, is it? Why don't you choose another way? A way so that the line can die but then be reborn after your death?"_

" _How do you exactly plan on that to happen?" Ardyn inquired. He at first wanted to kill this intruder, but now he was curious. What did he mean by that? There was no way that he nor Noctis could have a child before their final battle._

" _Easy, I have advanced technology. I can do things that no one has ever dreamed of. For example, turning simple DNA taken from various sources and created entirely new beings and have them survive. Why not use DNA from that boy and mix it with your own? Once that child has been created they can stay in a tube similar to the one he was born in. That child can grow and thrive for years until after the death of Noctis and yourself. Then this child can awaken and rule as a new Lucis Caelum. A brand-new start for a new Eos starting with your own child. How does that sound?" The stranger leaned against the wall with a smirk._

 _Ardyn thought this over carefully. He would have to keep this experimental child far from Noctis' friends so they would not release them before their time. More than that, maybe he could also use the DNA of the others to create 'friends' and protectors for his child. He would not mix Noctis' bloodline with anything because he wanted this all to be about himself. His child. Something he had not known for millennia._

" _Alright, we have an accord. Now, tell me how to do this…" The dark Lucis seethed as the Pharaoh laughed. This would be the perfect thing to change the story. The Pharaoh just had to make sure Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto found the child within the next ten years. Then his secret agenda would be complete. The world of Eos would be no more._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl in the Tree

AN: Please excuse the long explanations in this chapter. This is where the daughter of the doctor meets the boys.

It had been about three years since the boys had to leave their King behind in a crystal.

Ignis was getting used to being blind and was able to rely on his sense of smell for his cooking. It wasn't done as great as it used to be but it was still a better quality than most. Every day it started to get easier and easier to walk without a site stick. He went hunting with Gladio and Prompto in order to keep his skills up.

Gladiolus kept up with his skills going on many hunts with Prompto and making sure civilians, especially his sister, was safe. He knew Prompto felt the worst after having to leave Noctis in that crystal but after a few bouts of sparring Gladio finally got through to him. He made Prompto realize that he and Iggy cared about him just as much as Noct did.

"I… I didn't think you two cared… I thought that once Noct was gone you… you would both just cast me aside… I'm an MT after all…" he said nervously.

"Come on Prompto." Gladio chuckled smacking the blond on the back as he always did. He was such a manly man that it was always overwhelming and intimidating.

"R…right…" he nodded sheepishly.

"Come on, let's get back to camp before Iggy starts to worry. It's eternally dark now so you know how he is."

"Right… thanks." He nodded.

The two walked on and bantered a bit on the way. Nothing changed between the three of them. They hunted at least once a month to keep in practice and to protect the citizens of Hammerhead. Prompto still felt like it was some kind of dream that he would wake up from any minute. As they went back quietly trying to keep their presence from the daemons until they reached their safe, warded campsite.

As they walked silently, they saw a strange tree that they had not seen before. It had a huge stump that twisted as if there was an entrance. Was this some strange dungeon that only came out at certain times? Or was it another illusion sent by Ardyn? He had left the three alone after succeeding in trapping Noctis in that crystal.

Prompto silently lifted his gun in defense. "What is that?" he whispered.

"I don't know, we should make sure it's not a threat." Gladio said with his sword at the ready as he examined the tree. Suddenly, roots opened as if it were a door and a strange woman came out rather quickly. She was dressed in a dark brown trench coat with a strange design on her t-shirt along with some jeans. She wore a pocket watch around her neck which had strange symbols engraved on it and her blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark red rectangular glasses. Her black bangs were tuft up in a strange manner with the rest of her hair put in twin braids. She was a very strange-looking woman. They both put their guard up until she up her hands up.  
"Woa, its ok! I come in peace!" she insisted as she looked from one man to another. "Wow… um… I'm in Eos aren't I? Wait… is that psycho working with Ardyn? Wait… um… oh right I haven't introduced myself. I'm the Priestess." She said with a nervous smile.

"What…are you babbling about? How do you know about Ardyn? What kind of name is that?"

"Oh…right… Well, is Noctis around? I would like to explain myself to all four of you."

"No… are you insane? If you know Ardyn than you know he's stuck in a crystal!" Gladio said now readying his sword.

"Woa woa, easier there… Ok, Um… that's…bad timing then…" she sighed. "Ok, I am not working with Ardyn. I should have been more tactful, but I didn't have much time. I am…I am a Time-Lady from another world. The world I was born in has many stories in the modern world. Believe me I mean you no harm. I have just been spending too much time away from humans that I forgot how to act properly. Especially around your kind." She nodded and cleared her throat. "Why don't you come in and I can explain?"

"Its…a tree…" Prompto said stating the obvious. "Unless…that's not some weird secret dungeon, is it? How do we know you're not leading me into a trap?"

"Trust me, I don't particularly like those things either." She shrugged. Her eyebrows raised and in an instant, the daemon that was going to attack the young men was thrown against an invisible barrier that came from a strange device in her hand. Something they had never seen before. What exactly was she?

"What… what… was that?" Prompto asked confused and somewhat intrigued.

"Oh this? It's a sonic screwdriver." She shrugged. "It's a lot different from my father's though. Mine absorbs certain energies from the various worlds like magic. That's a spell I learnt when I worked as a teacher at a school called Hogwarts. Trust me, my father is the Doctor. I mean you no harm. I only wish to know why my TARDIS took me to this world. I'm on the search for my nemesis the Pharaoh."

"The…Pharaoh?" Gladio asked still on guard.

"yea… He found a way to destroy worlds in order to combine them all into one. Once he does that he wishes to rule it all in one." She explained. "He sure gives Kalebeko a run for his money…" she mumbled.

"R…right…" Prompto said confused.

"Come on in… wait… where is Ignis? We should take him in too. He won't be able to have the same reaction as the two of you, but he could still come for the explanation."

"Uh…he's… at camp." Gladio told her cautiously.

"Great! Let's go, shall we?" she closed and locked the "door" of the tree and walked on as if she knew where the camp was. The two men did not need to lead her anywhere. It seemed as if she knew the area but the two knew she had never seen or heard of anyone like her.

"Gladio? Prompto?" Ignis asked looking towards the footsteps that he had heard.

"Yea, its us." Gladio announced.

"What is that third pair of footsteps? I have only made three servings."

"Hello Ignis, I am the Priestess." She said happily. She seemed to be too cheery for Gladio and Prompto's comfort. "It's alright, I can easily replicate the dish with my sonic." She added.

"So you're eating with us too?" Prompto asked.

"Why yes, I feel like we may have met with a bad start. I can explain better with the three of you over a brilliant meal. My sister and I used to play it a lot when we used to live together in the TARDIS. Now that she lives back in Moranko I only play to pass the time. Heh…time." She chuckled at an inside joke that none of the young men knew.

"Played? What do you mean?" the blond inquired.

"Oh right… I haven't explained a thing, have I? I tend to be a bit scatterbrained like my mother sometimes… or is it my grandmother? Oh well, so you may not know, but there are many worlds and universes out there. In one world called Moranko movies, tv shows, video games, any kind of story you can imagine can be turned into a real world or universe somewhere else. This world of Eos is no exception. This world is based off the story that goes with the fourteenth installment of a series called _Final Fantasy._ You play as your friend Noctis and I have the unfortunate task to memorize all the storylines in every world. So, I know that your King has been stuck in the crystal for quite some time correct?" she asked.

A silence came across the three men. They had sat down in their seats and began eating their meal. The Priestess was pacing back and forth spewing what seemed to be her life story and how she knew who they all were. It took a bit for it all to sink in because it all seemed all too strange.

"If that's true, then why are you here? What's the point of telling us all this?" Ignis asked calmly. He had always been the most level-headed one.

The Priestess' face fell and she looked down. "The Pharaoh is my nemesis. He is the son of my father's rival The Master. He is just as insane and twisted. The two of us derive from a special race called the Time Lords of the Planet Gallifrey. It's a beautiful place. I visited a few times in in the past and after my father found it once again after he had thought that he destroyed it so many years ago. Moranko is a parallel world of the planet Earth where many humans have lived for millions of years. My father and mother were trapped on that Earth in the ancient world of Egypt. I gained my name because I became a priest of Isis as I grew up alongside my sister Jackie who was named after our grandmother. Something about that world and the fact we were conceived in a time machine and in a world so different from many others I was born a Time Lady. My twin sister was only half. Unlike most Pharaohs, the one of our time had never shown himself to the public and blatantly avoided my father and I.

"When my sister and I turned fifteen is when everything changed. Unbeknownst to my father and I, the Time Lords born in that world in special cases were very special. We were both pairs of twins in a TARDIS in that very special world. By this time, there was a prophecy. It stated that there would be two Time Lords not born of Gallifrey who would fight for the future of the various worlds and universes. The Pharaoh's twin brother died shortly after giving his regenerative powers which ultimately unlocked his special power. The ability to control any creature of any world. The only exceptions are fellow Time Lords and humans. With his ultimate powers, he brought destructive creatures called Daleks and Cybermen into Thebes and proceeded to destroy the entire city. My father tried to keep my sister and I safe but ended up being killed instantly by a Dalek before he could regenerate."

"Regenerate?" Prompto interrupted.

"Yes, when a Time Lord or Lady is dying they can regenerate and become an entirely new person. This is only my second regeneration." She explained.

"Well, that's an interesting point. Please, go on with your story." Ignis said with a soft smile. Unlike Gladio, he was intrigued with this woman's story and wanted to trust her.

"Right, anyway, my mother tried to hurry us out as well but was also killed before I the door of my father's TARDIS closed."

"You keep sayin' Tardis. What exactly is that?" Gladio asked. It kept bugging him that he didn't understand these terms she used.

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. They are a mixture of time machine and space ship." She explained.

"Sounds awesome!" Prompto exclaimed suddenly. His sense of worry suddenly died when he heard this. This kind of thing was right up his alley. Gladio, however, was still cautious as ever and smacked him upside his head. "OW!"

The Priestess giggled as she went on with her story. "Anyway, my father's TARDIS revealed to us that she had stayed in this time because she was…giving birth… in a way to another TARDIS. My father kept this a secret from our mother and us. He was supposed to be my sixteenth birthday present but in this case, it turned out that I needed to inherit it now. I was that second child of prophecy and I needed to use him to keep the Pharaoh in check. She explained that my sister had to give me regenerative power in order for me to unlock my special power. We did so without delay causing her to become a normal human even if she could live an abnormally long life. We made our way to my new vessel quickly and quietly. When we got there is when my true power was to be revealed. This fob watch is normally used to take away the memories of Time Lords to make them temporarily human. For me, it is a tool. I was given the power to rewind time and fix things that needed to be done. In order to fix the mess that the Pharaoh was to make, I had to go back in time to before my sister and I were born. What I didn't know was that he had followed us into the vessel. By the time he made his move it was too late for all of us. I had rewound time and erased the memories of all but my sister, Pharaoh and I."

She frowned and looked down at her watch. "Technically, if I was to rewind time and make it as if I was never born… I am supposed to disappear. In this instance… my parents never came to Egypt because my TARDIS existed so there was no need for them to arrive. Since the Pharaoh was in my custody I took him down to a holding cell that would bind him. I took him to Gallifrey so that we could introduce ourselves and he could answer for his crimes. They decided that a fitting punishment was to bury him alive in a tomb. I wanted to protest because his punishment was so harsh, but it was no use. I was also under suspicion so I took my TARDIS and did what my father did best. I ran. I ran away with my sister to Moranko in the time of 2000 AD. We stayed there for a while and went to school like normal after we found a loyal fan of the universe my parents belong to offered to take us in since we were technically minors. As we got older we decided to use our free time to travel to various worlds and times. Along the way we found that certain worlds needed our help and my vessel always took us to where we needed to go.

"Eventually after I left my sister to live a normal life in Moranko, I found the Pharaoh alive and free. After that it has been my life's work to search for him in order to keep him from achieving his goal. You see, in order to destroy a world, you must kill a person who is alive within ten years or save someone who is meant to die within ten years. It was clever that he would come here after Noctis is stuck in that crystal for ten years because it shows exactly how many people are supposed to live or die. It also poses a problem because no one truly knows what happens between the timeskip." She finished.

"Right," Gladio nodded. He eased his feeling of her. She seemed to be fine and needed their help. If this guy was working with Ardyn he wanted any excuse to get back at that bastard.

"So, what can we do to help?" Prompto asked.

"Well, I have a device in my vessel. When I arrive in a new world, it absorbs the walks of life. In this case, it would most likely take in the humans, daemons…" she paused cautiously looking at Prompto with a frown. "And MTs…"

Prompto gulped and was quiet. So she knew about his secret too. "R…right…"

"It's alright, don't worry, my sister and I have you as our favorite of all four of the chocobros." She added with a wink.

"Chocobros?" Gladio asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The name the fans call you three and Noctis." She giggled.

"And…and I'm your favorite? Why is that?" Prompto said with a small smirk. He felt comfortable enough to flirt a bit. "By the way you are really pretty. OW! Gladio!"

"Is that really all you want to do? Flirt with a girl from outer space?" he smirked.

"W…well she likes me even after knowing I'm an MT!" he whined.

The Priestess giggled, but Ignis finally pipped up. "Prompto, I don't think she has time to date. She needs our help. What can we do?" he asked putting his food down after feeling for the table next to him.

"Well, you three can come with me to my vessel. The analysis should be find now. I can mark you all as my companions so that I can always keep an eye on where you are when it downloads onto my sonic screwdriver." She explained. "This way we can also make sure Prompto does not get confused with other MTs."

"Alright," Ignis said standing up. "I guess we should close up camp and follow her then."

"Close up camp?" Gladio asked. "Why? Don't we need a place to sleep Iggy?"

"I have plenty of extra rooms for you boys if you wish to stay there." She said with a smile. "You can all get some rest and then we can go in search for the Pharaoh in the morning."

"Sounds good to me. Sleep in a nice comfy bed in a space ship! Like a dream!" Prompto exclaimed. The two older men shook their head and began taking down camp. They quietly traveled back to the tree. "So, how can a space ship fit in a tree like that?"

"You'll see." The Priestess smirked. Just like her father, she loved the reaction of her companions when they entered the TARDIS. She unlocked the door which opened into the giant control room.

"Welcome back Priestess." A male voice rang as they walked in.

"Great to be back, Love." She smirked as she caressed the railing where the manual controls were.

"Who was that?" Ignis asked while the other two were staring at the place in shock.

"That is the voice of my TARDIS." She said kissing a beam of the control board. "My father and I…we have the same love for our vessel. We spend so much time alone that we fall in love."

"WOa! It's bigger on the inside!" Prompto said ecstatically.

"Yes! Thank you Prompto I was hoping you would be the first to say it!" The Priestess said with a wide grin and twirling around.

"W…wait… why does it talk?" Gladio asked. "And…why does it look like a tree?"

"Because, unlike my father's vessel, mine has a perfectly fine chameleon circuit. It blends in whenever I arrive at a world so no one knows I'm here unless I want them to. Like you three." She explained. "Now, onto business, Love, I need you to show me the intel you have gathered on this world.

"Of course, Priestess." The voice said clearly. Immediately, her screen showed a map of all of Eos in a green and black detailed version. There were four dots that represented the Priestess and the boys.

"Ok, so that blue dot represents me. That's the color of my father's TARDIS since it won't change shape. I'm guessing that pink dot represents Prompto, and the white ones represent you both. Right, so the black represents humans, pink are MTs, and those red ones must represent the daemons." She said nodding to herself.

"Why does mine have to be pink…" Prompto huffed in a slightly annoyed tone.

The Priestess chuckled as she scanned the rest of the map. "There! There's the Pharaoh. There are a bunch of pink dots so he must be around the MTs sent by Ardyn… or he's controlling them. Hold on…" she said furrowing her eyebrows and squinting. That one's a human. Who could that be? And that… that is a lighter shade of red than the daemons but darker than a pink one. That's…so strange. And… They aren't…they aren't moving. Something's wrong. Get a closer look." She ordered.

Within an instant the screen turned into a camera. It zoomed in until they saw the scene. There he was. The Pharaoh was staring up with a grin. There were two tubes that seemed to be that of the clones that Prompto and the others were born in. But these were not clones. They were little girls. Both were asleep; one with wavy, blood red hair with streaks of blond streaks; the other was a bit more built with black hair with brown streaks.

"That girl with the red and blond hair… she is the one who was the red dot. See? The label on the bottom." The Priestess explained.

She could see Prompto's face fall as he pawed at the spot where his barcode was. "Those poor girls… Can we save them?"

"That's what I'm here for." She nodded. "We need to come up with a plan. The MTs are at his disposal… and you are vulnerable to being taken over." She added to the blond. "So, I need to create a device first. It will stop you from being controlled. However, that means we need to stay here for a while until its finished."

"So, we're just gonna stay here and let them do whatever they want?" Gladio asked folding his arms.  
"Who said we were letting them do anything?" she shrugged. "TARDIS, let's go hang out in the skies for a bit." She said.

"Yes Priestess." He said as the vessel began to hum and the next moment it was quiet. "You three are free to roam around." She said as she sat down at a table and took out some tools they had never seen before. "Oh, and Ignis, here." She said giving him a special pair of glasses. "These are special glasses that will give you temporary eyesight. It only works while you are around me so once I leave Eos they will no longer work. However, I believe you would find some of the recipes in my library very useful and inspiring."

Ignis put them on and blinked a few times very surprised. "I…I can see again."

"Seriously? That's amazing your like a miracle worker Priestess!" Prompto said with a hug.

"Glad to hear it." Gladio said slapping Ignis' back.

"Good." She nodded. "You can wear them as long as I'm here. Might as well put them to good use." She seemed to look very sad after she gave him the glasses. As if she knew someone very close who used it but went away.

The three men went to explore the vessel as the Priestess worked in silence.

"You must get over his death. You know it will destroy you if you stay alone for too long. You are just like your father."

"Yes, yes I know…" She sighed annoyed. "Must you nag me like your mother nags my father?"

"I am only looking out for you."

"Yes, I know, I need to keep it together for Saya's sake… A daughter I never see." She sat in silence as she worked. She would do what she could to save those girls… even if it meant making it so they never existed. She couldn't bring up the courage to tell them that those girls did not belong in this world or this timeline. She had to take them out in order to save this world.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pharaoh's Plan

The Pharaoh sensed their arrival. He smirked as he stood in his place staring at the two toddlers floating in those tubes. He smirked to himself as he knew those four idiots creeping in.

"Come on in Priestess, the soldiers won't hurt you." He said not even looking behind him.

The group came in cautiously. Gladio with his sword, Ignis his daggers, and Prompto his gun. The Priestess never liked guns just like her father but in this case she knew it was a necessary evil.

"Who the hell are those kids? Did you kidnap them?" Gladio said with a dark tone.

"Not exactly." He smirked as he turned. "Why don't I introduce you. This is Constantia a human of my own creation born of the DNA of the Shield and the Advisor."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" the shield commanded.

"Just what I mean. Technically… she is your child."

"How is that even possible?" Ignis asked trying to remain calm. He was thankful to have sight back even if it was temporary, but when he looked at the child in the sleepy eyes he could tell that he must have been telling the truth. One of her eyes was brilliant shade of green while the other the color of amber. Her hair was a raven colored with streaks of light brown all throughout.

"Time Lord technology…" Priestess explained with an eyebrow raised. "But what for? You usually kill in order to destroy the worlds you ravish. What are you getting at?"  
"Destroy this world? No, I plan to keep the balance and have a little fun."

"You call _this_ keeping the balance? You have created two beings! If anything that negates the balance!"

"Fear not Priestess." He said holding up a device. It was a small box locked with a Gallifreyan seal.

"That better not be what I think it is… Who's soul is trapped in there?" She demanded.

"Soul? What is that supposed to mean?" Prompto asked freaking out suddenly. This whole place gave him a really bad vibe… especially with all the MTs who seemed to be lifeless.

"This just happens to be Lady Lunafreya. Ardyn has no idea that I saved her soul after he left her there."

"Lunafreya…" Prompto said surprised. "I…don't understand."

"That is still no excuse! If you are keeping the balance than who did you _kill_?" The Priestess seethed. "To save or create three beings of this world one soul must die."

"Well… I mean it's not like the old man was useful after getting the bros to Altissia was he?"

"What! YOU killed Cid?" Gladio roared as he went to swing at the Pharaoh. Before he could hit the crazed lunatic, Prompto appeared in front of him shielding him from attack. "The hell Prompto? Get out of the way!"

"I…C…cant…m…move…" the blond said. His pained expression said it all. He didn't want to be in danger but he could no longer control his body.

"Ahh, the joys of the good guys having a Magitech on their side. He's not entirely human so its easy to simply take over his feeble body. Wish me to take over his mind next? That should be fun to turn him against you."

"N…NO!" Prompto exclaimed with his heart racing. "I…I won't at…tack my friends…"

"Let him go!" Priestess ordered.

"Only if none of you attempt to attack me." He sang.

"Bastard…" Gladio said putting his sword back. Ignis put his daggers away as well. Prompto fell as the Pharaoh let go of his mental hold on the boy.

"What do you intend to do with her soul? You know the balance will still be undone if her soul remains in that box."

"Well that I'm not sure of. Perhaps Cindy… or Aranea… Or even Iris."

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Gladio yelled. "THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"And she has a huge crush on King Noctis does she not?" he smirked at the man.

"If you plan to keep the balance why transfer her soul into Iris? You know what must happen in the final battle."

"Let me rephrase what I said. I want to keep the balance… for now. After Noctis awakens, who knows what could happen. While this young girl sleeps the line of Lucis Caelum lies only with Noctis and Ardyn. But if she were to… awaken…" He smirked and looked to the daughter of the daughter to figure it out in her own clever way.

"No, you are too clever. You _want_ the final battle to never happen. You _want_ the daemons to keep ravishing Eos."

"Wait… I don't get it… How is that kid a Lucis?" Prompto asked confused.

"Because I am one half of her parentage." A soft, playful voice came from behind him. Ardyn was standing there with an expression that was not like his usual smile. This time it was angry. "So Pharaoh, it seems you have outsmarted even me…"

"Ah Ardyn, welcome to the show." He said as he froze him. "One thing I forgot to mention. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm a very clever one. So clever that my plan has gone into effect the moment I arrived in Altissia before you even met me."

"What… what exactly is this? How can you control my body?" he demanded with his demonic face beginning to take shape.

"My little secret. Shh!" he said with his finger on his lips.

"Even him! You can control one of the most powerful daemons of this world?" The Priestess demanded.

"Oh, please when will you ever learn? We are above these people. We are above all beings _especially_ the humans. What is the point of having so many worlds and creatures if they are all separated and at odds? What's the fun in that? Can't you just imagine a world where all of them exist but we rule them? We force them to live in harmony?"

"That's not ruling. That's controlling." She spat. "What about Gallifrey?"  
"Simple, we take over or die. Don't you want to escape your fate? The one where your father is only able to remember you once he's dead for good?"

"Shut up." She glared. "What kind of insane time paradox are you planning? You know nothing good can come from that! My father would never forgive me if I chose to save him instead of save the worlds from your chaos!"

He sighed dramatically. "Oh well, I guess you have a point." He shrugged. "I will be going now. Onto another world! Oh, but before I go… I wanted to give you a parting gift." He pressed a button on the screen releasing the tubes and used his space-time manipulator to leave without a word. Once he was gone the MTs broke free of their hold and automatically attacked the four intruders.

"Stand down!" Ardyn's voice ordered. He walked through the soldiers swiftly and knelt to where the little red-head lay asleep but breathing softly. "I didn't want her awakened yet. Only after the final battle with Noct…"

"How dare you call him Noct!" Prompto glared pointing the gun at him.

He smirked and looked up to him. "Come now Prompto, do you truly want to kill our daughter?"

Prompto's eyes widened in shock and put the gun down. "W…what?"

"It appears that man has foiled my plans that I've spent two thousand years building. Why don't we put our differences aside and try and fix whatever this is."

The Priestess sighed. It wasn't like Pharaoh left them a choice. "I believe we will have to Ardyn."

The dark man nodded and picked up his child with a strange care to it. The three men were silent as they watched him walk and lead them to a lounge area. Ignis took the small daughter of he and Gladio as he followed them.

"What…What's her name?" Prompto said after minutes of silence.

"Melaine." Ardyn said without even looking at the others. He hated that his plans had crashed and burned. But he thought maybe he could finally help rather than destroy. He laid the young girl down on a cot and sat down with the others.

Ignis laid Constantia next to her and kissed her head. Even if she were synthetic she was still his daughter. Promto smiled at the little sleeping redhead with the yellow streaks. Even if the kid was made with Ardyn's DNA she was still so little and precious. How could he hate an innocent little girl?

"Alright, how are we supposed to trust you?" Gladio glared. "You blinded Ignis, killed Lunafreya, captured Prompto and now Noct is stuck in a crystal because of you."

"I also urged you to get more training but that's beside the point…I believe this world must change now and the original plans have to change drastically. I should not have trusted that Pharaoh like my instincts have told me. This time I will be truthful and try to make the most of this situation."

"But if you die, the daemons disappear correct?" Ignis asked.

"Not quite. The line of Lucis has to die with me and the ring must destroy me in the afterlife in order to rid the world of them."

"Wait… your saying… Noct…"

"Yes. We must die together in order for that to happen."

"What's with the sudden change of heart? You wanted the world to burn now you're helping us save it?" Gladio scoffed.

Ardyn frowned and looked over at his daughter. "I guess… being a father has changed me more than I thought. At first, I felt that maybe if she were to awaken I would just kill her to keep the plan going but now that she's grown into a young girl I just cannot bring myself to do it. I've never killed a child before…" he said thoughtfully.

"Right," The Priestess sighed. "Problem now is… If you and Noctis do not die then the world will be destroyed and combine into another. One more world that the Pharaoh can control. This just means I will have to stay here and try to figure out how to fix this one. I'm clever so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Right, thank you Goddess of Space and Time." Ardyn said with a slight bow and tip of his fedora.

The woman chuckled a little. "Please no need to call me that. That was just a title. I am no goddess…"

The air in the room lessened a bit as they tried to make small talk. This was an interesting new alliance but one that was needed in order to save Eos from falling into the Pharaoh's hands. Question was, what was he going to do with the box that contained Luna's soul?


End file.
